Infinite Stratos: Old IS, New Plans
by zeke9051
Summary: Zeke's out of prison and is making his way to Los Angeles. Charlotte has taken a job there and the US Government has offered Zeke a job teaching the new pilots at a local IS Academy. There's a looming threat on the horizon. The question is... Is anyone ready for what is coming?
1. Tell The World I'm Coming Home

"Thanks for waiting, Orimura-Sensei." I said as I stepped into her car. She nodded at me as I closed the door behind me and she put the vehicle in gear and we drove to the Academy. I looked around to see IS of all kinds patrolling the coastline and over the city.

"People have been on edge a lot recently. There's been a lot of issues and threats being made and no one knows who or what's next." Orimura answered my unspoken question. I nodded.

"Like what, exactly? We didn't get much in the ways of news in prison." I said, smirking.

"Several bombings and threats of more. A few radical movements are getting more confident and making moves in populated areas. And a lot of people were interested in your trial and the verdicts." At that, I looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "The typical, 'he should live, he's just a kid. Let him go.' And the opposite opinion." She answered, and I nodded.

"And the others? What are they up to?" I asked, curious to know what the rest of the gang had gotten themselves into.

"Everybody graduated and got jobs. Laura went back to Germany to teach new pilots. Ichika and Houki got married a couple years ago. They're both teaching at the Academy. Rin went back to China and is running a successful restaurant. Cecilia is in the British Secret Service, protecting the royal family. And I don't have to tell you about Charlotte, now do I?" She teased and I rolled my eyes as a response.

"Glad to hear they did something outside of getting into trouble. Although I'm sure they got into plenty before graduation." I said, grinning. Orimura nodded her head, in a sarcastic way. We both laughed as the car pulled up in front of the Academy. She pulled the car into an underground garage and we stepped out.

"This way. We'll get your travel accommodations in order and you should be out of here on your way to the U.S." She said as we made our way through the familiar halls of the Academy.

"What's the latest in IS news these days? Any breakthroughs?" I asked, leaning against the door-frame of Orimura's office.

"The Germans came out with a fourth-generation IS a few years after you turned yourself in. A few years after you were moved into France, the Americans released a fifth-generation prototype." She replied, typing something in her computer before the printer next to me started working and a plane ticket popped out. I grabbed it and a second appeared behind it. I grabbed it as well and read the names.

 _One for me and one for her._ I thought as I handed her her ticket and we were headed farther into the Academy. We stopped in front of an unmarked door and she unlocked it and I opened the door. It was a storage closet and I walked inside. There were a few familiar bags in the corner and I opened them. They were mine. I grabbed the bags and she closed the door behind me.

"That should be everything." She said. I nodded and we were back in her car headed for the airport.

 _At the airport..._

 _"This is the final boarding call for Flight 251 headed for LAX."_ The announcer said and I shifted the bag on my shoulder to a more comfortable spot. I handed my ticket to the lady and she motioned me through. I grabbed my other bag and walked onto the plane. I shuffled past row after row of other passengers and found my seat. I threw my bags into the compartment above and took my seat. I was soon joined by Orimura and another woman. I was unfortunately stuck in the middle. They copied my actions and we were soon headed down the runway and into the air. I turned to the other woman sitting next to me.

"Hi. I'm Zeke. Nice to meet you..." I trailed off.

"Mary. Mary Sky. I'm your parole officer, Mr. Altec." She said. I nodded and we lapsed into silence. A few hours later we were given our complimentary drink and bag of peanuts. As I was handed the items to pass down I asked Orimura.

"Do you still have the bracelet I left with you?" I asked. 'The bracelet' I was referring to was my IS, _Green Gospel_ or _Gospel._ Orimura nodded and handed the white and green bracelet to me and it changed into a pair of dog tags in my hand. I just shook my head and put _Gospel_ on. Ever since I had made that deal with the _White Knight_ IS, which allowed me to save Charlotte and our, at the time, unborn daughter. I hadn't been able to connect to _Gospel_ like I had been able to before the deal. I had to have 'her' standby mode now instead of just the tattoo on my back. I closed my eyes and leaned back in my seat.

 _In my head..._

"So, did you miss me?"I teased, grinning as I was met by a silver-haired girl. _Gospel_ just smiled at me and launched herself at me. I caught her in a hug and we laughed, cried and laughed some more.

"Where've you been? It's been 12 years!" She demanded, grabbing my collar and shaking me. I grabbed her hands and released myself.

"I've been in prison, G. That's where I've been." I replied. She stopped for a second and took a step back and looked me over from head to toe.

"You've grown! Holy cow, Zeke. You're huge! What were you doing in there?" She said. I laughed.

"Oh, you know. Weight-lifting, sports, more weight-lifting and more sports. A few scuffles in the cafeteria every now and then." I replied, smirking. She just gave me a look. I laughed.

"No gang initiations? No failed assassinations? Did you even get a prison bitch?" She asked. I shrugged.

"In that order. Not that I know of, they didn't dare and my secret." I teased, smiling.

"So, you were bored out of your skull, huh?" She said and I flopped on my back, sighing.

"Almost bored enough that I actually had a riot plan. All I needed was some people to help and we could have had a full-blown riot going on." I said. We both laughed and we talked about what had been going on since we last talked. She had been surfing through the web and had kept up to date on current events. I told her about how I scared half the prison into thinking I was a psychic. She told me about the rioting in the Middle East and South America. I told her how I protected a newer inmate till I had been transferred. She told me how the IS were slowly becoming closer to full-on war machines.

"So, can you still match up with these new IS' or should we do some data collecting before we start a fight?" I asked, serious now. She took a few minutes before answering.

"I can't tell you 100% whether or not I can. It'd be best for you to be fitted with a new IS and keep me as a backup unit, honestly. I'm past the IS retirement age by normal standards." She said. I nodded and thought about my other issue.

"Any idea what the _White Knight_ did to me when I came back? I haven't really been able to look into it since." I said, pulling down my sport sleeve on my left arm, exposing the metal appendage. She scanned the arm and then myself.

"Well, your arm wasn't the only thing changed. In order for the arm to function properly, it needed the right sensor inputs. Your left eye is also cybernetic. It ties into your senses and is able give the proper feedback to your arm. As for how you were able to encase yourself in the armor, I don't know. There isn't any coding or clues in the coding itself." She answered me. I sighed and nodded.

"Thanks. It answers a few things for me." I said. We talked for a little while longer before _Gospel_ sent me back to reality. I woke up as the plane landed in LAX. The three of us grabbed our bags and were quickly out of the plane and Orimura handed me a note. I opened it and found an address along with three words _. "Get yourself home."_ I nodded to her and pulled out my wallet. It was about 5:30pm here in the US and I was able to find a rental car fairly easy for a walk-in. I exchanged contact info with the two of them and I was headed into downtown Los Angeles.

 _At the apartment..._

I looked up at the exterior of the complex. The place looked like a high-end complex and the location was decent. All in all, it looked expensive. _I wonder what she does_... I thought as I stepped into the lobby.

"Hello. May I help you sir?" The hostess asked. I nodded.

"Yes. I'm looking for my girlfriend, Charlotte Dunois. I was told she was renting an apartment here." I said, shaking her hand before she walked over to a computer and typed something in.

"She's on the third floor, room 1025. I'll get you a key and let them know you're coming." She said.

"This is supposed to be a surprise. Do you mind not letting them know who I am, at least?" I asked. She nodded and handed me a keycard. I pocketed the card and nodded to her as I grabbed my bags and walked to the elevator. _Here I come Char..._

 _In the apartment..._

"Mom, the lobby called. Somebody came by and is heading up to see you." A 13 year old girl said as she set down the phone and sat back down on the couch.

"Alright, thank you Keiko!" Charlotte called as she finished her hair and walked out of her room and into the family room. Keiko already had her earbuds in and Char shook her head as she walked by into the kitchen.

I walked out of the elevator, card in hand and bags on my shoulder and in my other hand. I counted the room numbers before I caught sight of 1025. It was located on the corner of the building and was overlooking some of the casinos. I stopped at the door and sighed. _Will she even recognize me? And what about Keiko? She probably doesn't even remember me!_ I leaned against the door and took a deep breath. _Just get it over with_. I raised my hand and knocked.

Back inside...

Keiko didn't hear the knocking at the door and Char was busy in the kitchen. The knocking persisted and went unnoticed.

I let out a breath and swiped the keycard. The light blinked green and I swung open the door. "Charlotte? Are you there?" I called. I caught motion out of the corner of my eye and looked to see... Keiko. _Man, she's grown up._

"Can I help you, sir?" She asked. I shook my head.

"Yes. Yes you can. Where's your mother?" I asked, Keiko pointed down a hallway and I thanked her before heading down the hall. I followed the smell of cooking food and found Char in the kitchen cooking. I set my bags down quietly out of sight and leaned against the doorframe. I watched her cook for a couple minutes before a small smile worked its way onto my face.

"Excuse me miss. I'm looking for my girlfriend. She looks a lot like you and I was told she lived here." I said. Char froze over the stove and I watched as she slowly turned and looked at me. She dropped a utensil she had had in her hand and the noise was enough for Keiko to get up and start heading this way. "Mom? Are you alright?" She called from behind me. There was a few moments of silence before I broke it with.

"Hey Char. I'm back." I said. I was immediately tackled by Char.

"Is it really you, Zeke?" She asked, touching my face and I took her other hand in mine. I looked at her in the eyes.

"Yeah Char, I'm here. I'm home." I whispered, running my free hand through her blonde hair. Her violet eyes never left my green ones until she hugged me. We both had tears running down our faces and I hugged her back as she squeezed me tight, as if I'd disappear if she didn't. I lifted her chin up and planted a kiss on her lips and was met by her lips as she returned it. We had forgotten Keiko was there till I heard a gagging noise. We pulled apart and I looked up at my daughter as she looked at us. I snorted at her reaction.

"Yep. You definitely got my sense of humor. It's been awhile Keiko. Do you remember your daddy?" I said, standing both Char and myself up. Char had a tight grip on my arm as Keiko gave me a scrutinizing look before stepping closer to me.

"My dad's in prison." She said. I laughed.

"Yeah I was. I was released this morning and flew here to surprise you two. If you want to play it that way, my daughter was two the last time I saw her." I said. She rolled her blue eyes at me. I mockingly rolled mine as well. She stuck her tongue out at me and I copied her. We would have continued but were interrupted by Char.

"Okay you two. Enough! Dinner will be ready soon. Behave." She warned before stepping back into the kitchen. I watched her walk out of my sight before turning back to Keiko.

"So... What have I missed in the last 11 years?" I asked, wincing at the length of time. She caught my wince and waved me over to the couch.

"Well. I..." We sat there and talked until Char called us for dinner and we continued to talk all through dinner. I went to bed, Char next to me and smiles on all three of our faces.

"I'm Home. I whispered.  
"He's home." Char whispered.  
"My dad's home." Keiko whispered.


	2. Surprise!

"See you later Char!" I called as she made her way out the door. She waved at me as the door shut and I smiled, shaking my head. Now I can get the girl's surprise set up. _Let's see, Keiko gets out from school at 3, I'll need to pick her up and Char won't be back till around 5. Maybe I can get Keiko to keep it a secret._ I muttered, grabbing my car keys and wallet and making my way to the garage. I climbed into my Blue Lexus LF-LC and started the car. The car vibrated as the engine started and I tapped the accelerator. I grinned as a throaty growl roared from the car and I shifted the car into Drive and took off out of the garage.

I parked the car and stepped out, looking at my watch. 2:05pm stared back at me and I walked into the store. _Let's see..._ I thought as I walked down the aisles of the store. I grabbed a few lavender scented candles. They were followed by a couple boxes of assorted chocolates. I paid for the items and was back in my car by 2:15pm. I started the car and headed for my next stop. I pulled up at the next store a few minutes later and walked in. I grabbed a hand basket and made my way through the supermarket. I put some chicken breasts in the basket, followed by a bag of sliced ham. I stopped and checked my planned recipe and grabbed a bag of sliced Swiss Cheese and some flour, paprika, butter, dry white wine, chicken bouillon granules, cornstarch and some heavy whipping cream. I also grabbed a couple bottles of sparkling grape juice. I paid for my items and loaded them into the back of my Lexus. I checked my watch as I sat down. _2:45pm. Time to go get Keiko. Thankfully, I got the shopping I needed to done._

3:00pm and I was sitting outside of Keiko's school. A teacher came up to my car and tapped on the window. I rolled it down.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Who are you here to pick up?" She asked. I noticed the two-way radio in her hand.

"Keiko Dunois. I'm her father." I said. The teacher nodded and said Keiko's name into the radio. I was waved around a corner and Keiko came out of the school. She looked around before I waved to get her attention. She smiled and climbed in the passenger side.

"Where's Mom? She usually picks me up." She asked, setting her school bag in the back seat.

"She got called in for work. I said I'd come get you since I was going to be out and about anyway." I replied, pulling away from the school and heading towards home. Keiko looked around the car, amazed. I grinned at her reaction and tapped my fingers on the steering wheel. This activated a feature I had added to the car. A few seconds passed before L.A. Baby started playing through the speakers. She looked around the car, startled before I gestured to her phone in her pocket. She pulled it out and noticed that her phone's music was playing. I grinned. "Let's go have a look around L.A. What do you say?" I said, grinning when she nodded excitedly. I pressed down on the accelerator and we sped down the highway. The main drag of L.A. in the distance.

 _4:30pm_ my watch said as Keiko and I stepped into the apartment. I carried my purchases in and Keiko shut the door behind us.

"Hey, Keiko. Come here a second." I said as I set the bags on the counter and I heard her walk in as I found one of the boxes of chocolates. I turned and looked at her.

"Can you keep a secret?" I whispered secretly. She grinned conspiratorially and nodded. I smiled.

"Good, because I'm trying to surprise your mom tonight, but I need to get it ready first. Now I got this for you." I said, pulling out the box of chocolate. "As an incentive to keep quiet about our little secret. And I might need your help when she gets home from work." I finished, handing her the box. She grabbed it out of my hands and hugged me.

"It's our little secret, Dad." She said. I smiled at her.

"Thanks. Would you go set these around the apartment? I'll come light them in a minute." I said, handing her the bag with the candles. She nodded and walked out of the kitchen. I sighed. _Now comes the fun part._ I thought as I unpacked the rest of my purchases and hid the second box of chocolate in Char and I's room. I walked back into the kitchen and put the grape juice in the fridge to get cold and I started on the surprise dinner.

 _5:00PM_

"I'm home!" I heard Char say as she walked through the door. I made sure the food was good before walking out of the kitchen. Char caught sight of me and sniffed the air.

"What smells so good?" She said, walking up to me. I stood between her and the kitchen as she stood on tip toe and kissed me. I kissed her and grabbed her before she could slip past me.

"A surprise." I said, getting a small pout from Char. She tried to get by me again and I spun her around to my front again. "That isn't ready yet." I added. I kissed her forehead and stepped back into the kitchen. She tried to follow and Keiko had the best timing.

"Mom. Can you help me with something?" She called from her room. Char huffed and turned towards Keiko's room. I sighed and checked everything. Everything was coming along good and I ducked my head out of the kitchen doorway. No Char in sight. I grabbed the lighter and ran into the dining room, lighting the candles Keiko had put in there. I checked again and ran into the living room, lighting those candles too. I darted back into the kitchen and looked at my watch. _5:25PM._ I checked the food and it was ready, so I quickly set the table and brought the food out to the table. I made sure everything was ready before walking back to Keiko's room. I knocked, hearing the two girls giggling on the other side of the door. "Come in!" Keiko said. I opened the door.

"Dinner is ready, ladies. Char, would you come here?" I asked as Keiko ran past me towards the dining room. Char stopped next to me and I walked behind her and covered her eyes. She giggled and I kissed her head before we headed down the hall to the dining room. We walked into the room and Keiko was sitting at the table, patiently waiting. I sat Char in her seat and uncovered her eyes.

"Tonight's meal is Chicken Cordon Bleu II served over a rice pilaf, a favorite in France. It is served with a side of broccoli." I said, walking into the kitchen and grabbed the sparkling grape juice and a few wine glasses. I set the glasses down and poured out the grape juice. Char was grinning and Keiko seemed to like it. "Char, how'd I do?" I asked, sitting down. She took a bite and chewed thoughtfully before swallowing.

"Very well done!" She said, taking another bite. I looked at Keiko.

"You heard the lady, dig in!" I said, taking a bite myself. Keiko giggled and took a bite herself. The entire meal was silent as we enjoyed the meal.

 _Later, in the living room..._

"Where'd your father go?" I heard Char say as I grabbed my next surprise in one of the back rooms and walked back out. Char heard me walk in and saw what I was carrying. She squealed and clapped. Keiko gave Char a look of, _'did you really just make that sound?'_ before turning to look at me as I sat on the ottoman in the center of the room. I strummed the guitar and adjusted the strings a bit before taking a breath and I began to sing.

 _And I feel,_

 _All the faint morning light,_

 _Filled with hope 'cause you're here in my life,_

 _And we've gone,_

 _From the edge of our souls,_

 _Made it back to a place we call home._

 _You, see me through,_

 _I was alone in the dark and the fear was my truth._

 _Yeah, all the things that you are,_

 _Beautifully broken, alive in my heart,_

 _And know that you are everything,_

 _Let your heart sing and tonight, we light up the stars,_

 _All that you are._

 _I feel wrong,_

 _I'm so human and flawed,_

 _I break down even though I'm still strong,_

 _And time, will make fools of us all,_

 _Builds us up, and then laughs when we fall._

 _You, pull me through,_

 _When I'm alone in the dark and the fear was my truth._

 _Yeah, all the things that you are,_

 _Beautifully broken, alive in my heart,_

 _And know that you are everything,_

 _Let your heart sing and tonight, we light up the stars,_

 _All that you are._

 _You're the sound of redemption,_

 _The faith that I've lost,_

 _The answers I'm seeking no matter the cost,_

 _You opened the window,_

 _Now I can see,_

 _And you taught me forgiveness by giving your love back to me._

 _Yeah, all the things that you are,_

 _Beautifully broken, alive in my heart,_

 _And know that you are everything,_

 _Let your heart sing and tonight, we light up the stars,_

 _All that you are._

 _Yeah, all the things that you are,_

 _Beautifully broken, alive in my heart,_

 _And know that you are everything,_

 _Let your heart sing and tonight,_

 _Let your heart sing and tonight, we light up the stars,_

 _All that you are._

 _Oh I feel,_

 _All the faint morning light,_

 _Filled with hope 'cause you're here in my life._

I finished and looked up to see a tearful Char just before I was enveloped in her arms. I wrapped her in my arms. Keiko put her phone away after saving the video she had taken of me while I was singing.

"I missed you, so much." Char whispered into my neck.

"I missed the two of you so much. Not a day passed without the two of you on my mind." I replied in a whisper. I felt Keiko join us and I drew her into the hug. "I'm sorry I was gone for so long." I whispered.

 _A few hours later..._

Keiko had been shooed to bed by Char and we were heading that way as well. She stepped into the room and took my breath away. The moonlight streaming into the room seemed to hug her and she shone. This wasn't the first time she took my breath away. _And it won't be the last either, I'm sure._ I thought. I sat on the edge of the bed, looking out of the glass door leading to the patio. I grabbed my phone and flipped through a few things before finding what I was looking for. I put my phone in my pocket as she stepped out of the bathroom, clad in my shirt she had taken years ago.

"Still got my shirt I see." I said, gesturing to the _Marines_ logo across her chest. She smiled and nodded. I stood and pressed play on my phone. 'Satellite by Nickelback' began to play, filling the room with music.

"Dance with me, Char." I said, holding out a hand. She took it, a blush on her face. We wrapped each other in our arms and swayed around the room as the music played.

 _I know it's late but something's on my mind_

 _It couldn't wait, there's never any time_

 _'Cause life slips by without a warning_

 _And I'm tired of ignoring all the space that's between you and me_

 _Let's lock the door behind us,_

 _They won't find us_

 _Make the whole world wait_

 _While we_

 _Dance around this bedroom_

 _Like we've only got tonight_

 _Not about to let you go_

 _Until the morning light._

 _You can be my whole world_

 _If I can be your satellite._

 _Let's dance around this bedroom_

 _Like tonight's our only night_

 _Dance around this room,_

 _I'll be your satellite_

 _I'll be your satellite._

 _Do you recall how long it must have been?_

 _Since any room held only you and me?_

 _And every song that sings about it_

 _Says that we can't live without it_

 _Now I know just what that really means._

 _Let's lock the door behind us,_

 _They won't find us_

 _Make the whole world wait_

 _While we_

 _Dance around the moon,_

 _You and I every night_

 _Dance around this room,_

 _I'll be your satellite_

 _I can't believe the days turn into years_

 _I hate to see the moments disappear_

 _But tonight the sand is stopping_

 _Take the hour glass and drop it_

 _So we can stay inside this atmosphere_

 _Dance around this room_

 _I'll be your satellite,_

 _I'll be your satellite._

 _Dance around the moon,_

 _You and I every night_

 _Dance around this room,_

 _I'll be your satellite_

 _Let's dance around this bedroom,_

 _I'll be your satellite_

 _I'll be your satellite_

 _I'll be your satellite_

 _I'll be your satellite_

We locked eyes and kissed, reaffirming our love as I laid us on the bed. We barely separated as I covered us with the blankets and we fell asleep, tangled up in each other and smiles on our faces. Tomorrow, I started work at the US IS Academy.

 **Hi everyone! Okay for starters, I don't own anything in this story, except for my OC's Zeke and Keiko. The songs are 'All that you are by Goo Goo Dolls' and 'Satellite by Nickelback.'** **Second, first one to tell me the chapter when Char got the shirt gets a shoutout!**


	3. Déja Vu

I was awoken by the sound of my phone's alarm ringing on the bedside table. I groaned and grabbed it with the tips of my fingers, careful not to wake Char. I rubbed my face and looked at my phone. Char grumbled and curled tighter against my side. I checked for any new notifications before setting my phone back down and slid an arm behind my head. It was a weekend and the Academy teaching staff were meeting to get acquainted and have any questions they might have answered. I was going to be their combat instructor, so I knew my job pretty well already.

"Who was it?" Char asked, her head still resting on my chest. I laid my free arm over her.

"Just my alarm. I wanted to make sure I was up early enough so that I'd have enough time to get ready for the meet-and-greet at work." I answered. She grunted in affirmation before falling silent again. I traced small circles along her back through her shirt. We laid like that for a few hours before I sat up and got out of bed. Char groaned and sat up as well.

"Morning sleepy-head." I teased, pulling off my shirt and walking to the closet. I grabbed my 'uniform' and checked it over. It was similar to what we students had worn in Japan, but it was colored differently. What had been white was now red for the guys and blue for the girls. The red striping was changed to either white, blue, or black. The three years based on color. I had requested that my uniform be a Military uniform and had been given a Marines custom uniform. While they were usually a different color, mine was colored green with white and black patches all over in a digital camo look. I pulled on a sleeveless tee before shrugging into the shirt. Char walked into the bathroom and I pulled on the matching pants.

"What are you wearing?" Char asked, having stuck her head back into the room.

"My uniform. I asked for a custom look and this is what they gave me." I replied, grabbing my wallet and car keys. She nodded at my answer and I walked over to her.

"I'll see you later. I just need to go play nice with the other faculty for a bit and I'll be home." I said. We hugged and I was out the door on the way to the Academy.

 _3 hours later..._

 _"Please kill me now."_ I mentally groaned, rubbing my face.

"And introducing our new combat instructors for all years... Zeke Altec and Charlotte Dunois!" The president said. I stood up before replaying his words in my head. _So, that's what you've been doing all this time. Alright then._ I thought, smirking as an evidently female frame stood up a few rows in front of me.

"What is a man doing here?!" I hung my head _. "Great, another one of them."_ I thought, turning to face the woman standing a few rows behind me, her hand outstretched and pointer finger pointed at me.

"This man..." I paused, "Is trying to get back on his feet and help teach future generations of IS pilots how to protect themselves and others from harm. This man," I paused again, "Is Zeke Altec, IS Representative of the United States of America. Now please, who are you?" I finished, holding my hand out towards her.

"Nora Pitt. I come from a family of extremely successful and powerful IS users. And I won't let a man teach things that a woman can do much better." She spouted. I grinned. _Seems just like Cecilia before I showed up. Well, let's deal with this the same way then._

"How about a spar, then? First one who's IS hits the {Absolute Barrier}. You win, I'll leave. I win, I stay. Deal?" I stated. She nodded. "Alright then, how much of a handicap?" I asked, crossing my arms as Char came to stand next to me. She lightly smacked my arm and I chuckled softly. Nora seemed to think I was asking for a handicap.

"Well, since you asked..." She started. I interrupted her. "How about this... I'll use my 2nd generation IS against whatever you choose, sound fair?" I asked. Nora sputtered and several of the surrounding women went to say something, but were silenced by Char's silent stare.

"You're on! I'll show you and your pitiful IS what it's like fighting against a trained opponent." She said, confident. I shrugged.

"Well, let's get this over with then." I said, walking out of the auditorium and heading towards the battle arenas.

 _The arena..._

 _"Alright then. Thoughts G?"_ I asked, slipping into the schools IS uniform. The arena was similar to the ones back in Japan, but it was all enclosed.

 _"She's using one of the newer models. Oh," Gospel_ gasped. I mentally looked at her. " _Apparently she's a fan of the Gospel."_ She said, flashing a schematic of Nora's IS. I shook my head side to side.

 _"It looks just like you did before your {Second Shift}. Any ideas on specs? Capabilities? Anything?"_ I asked, feeling her form around me and soon I was enclosed in a black and green _Gospel_. "Uh, G. What happened?" I asked, flexing my hands. I looked over the... Improved _Gospel_.

 _"I scanned the armor you got back on the island and was able to convert most of the armors tech over to my own. This... Is a side effect of that transfer."_ She said, meaning the color swap. I nodded.

"Fair enough. Let's do this!" I said, crouching and flying out of the hangar. I gained a little altitude, coming to match Nora as she hovered in the center of the arena.

"Nice of you to join us! I was beginning to think that you'd gotten lost or ran off." She taunted. I steeled my face to show no emotion as a rifle formed in my hands, followed by _Gospel's_ winged arsenal charging. Nora took in _Gospel's_ form and glared at me.

"You dare mock _Silvario's_ form with that, that thing. It's a disgrace!" She growled, her IS mimicking her angry motions. I growled at the mere thought of that fake IS.

"Are we here to talk or fight? Because I'm here to fight." I said, raising my rifle to point at her.

She darted upwards, trying to take the high ground early. I tracked her and landed three shots from my {Vent} rifle before moving to avoid Nora's counter attack. I replied with a barrage of my own, unleashing the entirety of _Gospel's_ wings. It was a carpet bomb tactic that caught her off guard and left her defenseless and blind due to leftover smoke to my follow up. I rushed through the smoke, having switched to a thermal setting on my HUD and fired both of the shotguns, known as {Rain of Saturday}. Both shots impacted Nora and she started falling out of the sky. She regained control and leveled out a few feet off the ground. I hit her again with the {Vent}, having switched midair. She hit the ground and skidded a decent range before coming to a stop. I hovered a few feet off the ground and watched her for movement. I missed her as she used the thrusters of the 'angel wings' on her form and slammed an elbow into my midsection. I hit the ground in a crouch and she landed a few feet away. She ran at me and I slid a foot behind me and braced it as she collided with me in a sloppy tackle. I took advantage of it and slammed her into the ground before backing up. She rose quickly to her feet and swung at me. I ducked under the punch and landed two punches to her midsection before she kneed my chest. I flipped with the momentum, removing _Gospel's_ wings as I reached the apex of my flip. A sniper rifle, larger than the {Vent} appeared on my back as I flattened out just above the ground. The rifle was in my hands as I rose into a crouch. Nora rushed me, thinking me unbalanced and I raised the rifle and fired. A loud boom rang throughout the arena and Nora hit the ground about 15-20 feet away from where she had been. I stood up and put the rifle back on my back as I ran towards her. She struggled to rise and I offered her a hand. She batted it away and I raised both in surrender before a pistol was in my hand and I emptied the mag. The final shot finished her shields and the {Absolute Barrier} activated. I returned my guns to storage and dragged her locked IS to the hangar and deposited her on the floor. I dropped to the floor in front of her and _Gospel_ returned.

"Don't underestimate me just because I'm a man. I've done things you'd never believe. This is _Gospel_ , the _first Gospel_. Don't disgrace her with praise for her mocker. I beat it, I beat you." I said, my eyes boring into hers. She was wide eyed as I finished my speech. I walked out as her techs came rushing forward. Char met me in the hall and we walked to the main office to meet with the director.

"You didn't have to hit her that hard, did you?" Char asked. I nodded.

"I did. She reminded me too much of people that I met when I was first recruited as a kid. And she mocked Gospel. She thought the _Silvario_ was this all-powerful IS and that I mocked it by piloting her." I replied. We walked down the hall before stopping in front of the director's door. "When were you going to tell me, about working here?" I asked, hand on the doorknob. Char grinned slyly at me.

"I wasn't. This was payback for showing up unannounced on my door after 10 years." She said and I rolled my eyes as I opened the door.

"Director, Zeke Altec and Charlotte Dunois." I announced. She waved us in from behind her chair, back facing us. We walked in and I closed the door.

"So, they sent you two to teach here, huh. Do you know who I am?" She asked. Her voice sounded familiar and Char and I shared a look.

"You seem familiar, did we go to school together or something?" Char asked. I grunted my agreement, since the woman still had her back to us. She laughed lightly.

"Yes we did. The Academy in Japan. We were in the same class, actually." She replied, reaching for something off to her left. I followed her hand and noticed a red bracelet with two little bells hanging down from it. I nudged Char and pointed it out to her. We both grinned at each other.

"It's been awhile, Houki. How is Ichika?" I asked, leaning back in my chair. The person jerked in her chair. The chair spun around and we were met with the face of one extremely confused Houki Orimura.

"What gave it away?" She asked. I grinned, but kept silent. Char pointed to her own left wrist and Houki looked at hers, noticing the red standby form of _Akatsubaki_. She blushed and Ichika came walking in, grinning. "Told you. You should have taken it off, Houki. He's too good for that." He said. The four of us laughed and Ichika sat in a chair he brought out from the corner.

"What's up guys? Last I heard, you two were teaching in Japan. This is a ways away from Japan, last I checked." I said, and the room filled with laughter again.

"We were, but we got a call a few months ago from the US. They were talking about putting together a team of specialists for some project under the guise of teachers and staff here. We agreed and moved here. They put us up in an apartment a few blocks from Char, actually." Houki said. Ichika nodded in agreement. I nodded.

"You guys were told more than I was. All I knew was I was getting a job here in California as a combat instructor for a new school." I said. Char grinned.

"I was asked to come as an asset for a US project. They wanted my expertise with IS, specifically IS produced by my father's company." She said. I looked at her and we passed into a small space of silence before I broke it.

"So, any idea if any of the others are coming? Laura or Rin?" I asked, moving the topic along. Houki shook her head.

"Not that I know of, although I'll probably recommend them." Houki said. I nodded.

"So. What now?" Ichika spoke up. We all collectively shrugged. I checked my watch and saw that it was going on 2:20PM.

"Shit! Char, did you get somebody to get Keiko?" I asked, standing up. Char checked the time herself and cursed under her breath. "I'll take that as a no. I'll get her and see you back at the apartment." I said. She nodded and I tossed my keys to her.

"Sorry to meet and run, but... Yeah. Bye." I said, halfway out the door. I heard Houki and Ichika yell their goodbyes and I barged out of the front door. _Gospel_ , in her normal white color scheme formed around me and I was in the air headed for the school. _"ETA, 5 minutes." Gospel_ said in my head.

 _Keiko's POV_

"See you guys tomorrow!" I called, slinging my school bag over my shoulder and walking out of the school. _Mom texted and said that Dad was on the way. He won't be here for a while if he just left, then_. I thought, sitting down in the grass and started getting comfortable. I looked up when there was a massive BOOM above my head and I looked up to see an all-white IS flying above the school. It was heading this way. _Why's an IS coming this way? It makes no sense_. I thought, standing up. The IS flew right over the school lot, blowing one unlucky students papers all over the place in its wake. It came around and slowed before dropping to the ground with a thud. The sun glittered off the IS wings and torso, like it was studded with diamonds. The IS' head shifted back and forth before it reached up and removed the helmet. I tried to see who was piloting, but was blocked by the IS wings as the IS bent down and the pilot hopped out. A teacher came stomping out of the school, unhappy for some reason. They stomped right up to the pilot and began to chew them out. I walked up to try and get a look at the pilot, but stopped when the pilot spoke.

"Sorry if I disturbed your class, Ma'am. I'm just here to collect my daughter and I'll be on my way." Zeke said, looking over the growing crowd of kids surrounding him and his IS. I pushed my way through the gathered students and my dad caught sight of me. "There she is." He called and the students in front of me parted, giving me a path to him. I shouldered my bag and walked up to him, my eyes unable to leave the IS next to him. I finally tore my eyes away and saw him grinning at me.

"Hard not to look at her, isn't it?" He said, gesturing to the IS. I could have sworn its head moved.

 _Back to Zeke's POV_

"Hard not to look at her, isn't it?" I said, gesturing to _Gospel_. I felt _Gospel_ focus on Keiko and nudged her mentally. She gave me an embarrassed look, but didn't stop looking. I grinned.

"Come here. I want you to meet an old friend of mine." I said, holding an arm out to Keiko. _Can she connect to you like I can?_ I asked _Gospel_ as I pulled the dog tags out from under my shirt. She nodded and I moved to pull them off.

"Who is it, Dad?" I heard Keiko ask as I slipped off _Gospel's_ standby mode. I handed the tags to Keiko.

"A friend I've known since childhood, kiddo. She's a bit finicky, but you'll like her." I said, helping her put on _Gospel's_ tags. "Go ahead. Touch it." I said, watching as my daughter walked up to _Gospel_ and walked around her before reaching out and placing her hand on _Gospel's_ torso. She froze as _Gospel_ and she connected mentally. I watched as my daughter and oldest friend met for the first time. There was a flash of light and Keiko was standing, surrounded by _Gospel's_ angel-like form. She looked around as she took in the world around her, seeing things through _Gospel's_ enhanced sight. I caught sight of a pixie sized _Gospel_ on my shoulder and I looked at her.

"Shut off all unnecessary components. We'll take it slow for now." I told her. _Gospel_ nodded and disappeared off my shoulder. I heard the telltale sounds and watched as _Gospel's_ form lost most of its bulk.

"Ready?" I asked, pulling the armor set I'd been given years ago from storage like an IS as Keiko gave me a look of shock.

"What do you mean?" She asked, but was answered as _Gospel_ hovered a bit off the ground.

"To fly." I replied unnecessarily as I took to the sky, followed by _Gospel_ as she taught Keiko in-flight. I knew that _Gospel_ was the one flying, not Keiko. That'd come later. We made it home and both _Gospel_ and my armor, which I had taken to calling _Light_ , returned to standby. I caught Keiko as she stumbled a bit, and together we walked into the apartment. As we walked into the apartment, I leaned down and whispered, "Happy Birthday, Keiko."


	4. An Old Friend Returns

"So, what's the purpose of this 'project' exactly?" Char asked as she sat down on our couch across from Ichika and Houki. We had invited the couple over to dinner and to get any information we could on our undercover jobs. I followed right behind Char, handing both Houki and Ichika their drinks before sitting down next to Char. Keiko had disappeared into her room after school and I'd seen her whispering under her breath. I had just grinned, knowing that she and _Gospel_ were getting better acquainted and learning about each other. I smiled at the memory before shaking my head to return to the present.

"After you were imprisoned, Zeke. Phantom Task activity increased dramatically. They got a lot bolder in their attacks. They even attacked us in broad daylight while we were outside the Academy. We fought them for a full day! In the middle of downtown." Ichika said. My eyes widened as I listened to the trio recant the stories after I gave myself up.

"I clinically died, killed by my long lost sister. _Byakushiki_ somehow revived me and I fought her again. I was winning before Squall surprised me and they retreated." Ichika said. I just nodded.

"I had the same thing happen to me the day I turned myself in. I died, protecting her from her own father. She watched the whole thing." I said, wrapping an arm around Char's shoulders. She snuggled closer as the memories surfaced. I squeezed her to me, silent comfort. Houki shivered across from us and copied Char, cuddling closer to Ichika.

"So, this is about Phantom Task then?" I asked, rubbing Char's shoulder. Houki nodded, mirrored by Ichika next to her.

"Yes. Along with any other groups or issues that come along the way." She answered.

We talked for a while longer, catching up and making plans to do this again before Houki and Ichika were heading home and Char and I were calling it a night.

"I'll be right there, Char. I just want to check in on Keiko real quick." I whispered. Char nodded and continued down the hall while I cracked open Keiko's door. She was laying on her back on her bed, eyes closed. Most would think she was asleep, but I could tell that she and _Gospel_ were just meeting up in another world. I found a piece of paper and wrote something down on it. I laid it on Keiko's forehead before shutting off the lights and closing her door again. A couple minutes after I left, Keiko opened her eyes and sat up, dislodging my note. She grabbed it and read it.

 _Keiko, I hope you're enjoying having Gospel around and that the two of you are getting along alright. You'll have to tell me where she takes you when the two of you meet. I probably ventured to a few of them myself. That's all, happy birthday again, kiddo. -dad_

 _The next day..._

 _"I'm telling you. The issue isn't that IS are disappearing, it's that the pilots aren't reappearing alive or dead, but their IS are."_ A man spoke over our communication channel. His face was shrouded in darkness on-screen. I crossed my arms and stared at him.

"And I'm telling you. IS don't disappear, they're either working or they're scrap metal. How they come to be in these different states is a long and difficult list I won't get into. And about the pilots. They're either dead and buried somewhere, captured and being tortured for information or working for some group outside of the public eye." I replied, lifting the reasons on my fingers. The man nodded at my explanation and I cut the transmission before focusing on the room before me. It was a flat drab room at first glance, but when I tapped on a panel next to the entrance, the entire room darkened and screens came alive throughout the room. This was the US Academy's crown jewel.

"Computer, run test phase 2C please." I requested as I walked to a specific screen. Sensors all through the room came alive and scanned the room and made the necessary adjustments to its look. A few seconds later I was standing next to an IS. It was able to be programmed with a person's specific fighting style and match it. Simply put, it was a sparring bot. All the fighting, none of the risk.

"Begin program!" I said, _Light_ forming around me as the IS came alive and rushed me, sword in hand.

Later...

"Computer. Run file SG02 on the eastern wall please." I said as Light disappeared and the dented and disarmed IS evaporated behind me. The sensors came alive again and the wall I had indicated rippled as the file started. The rest of the room darkened and I was left watching as the video file began.

 _"We can't handle much more of this!" Ichika said, holding his shield in front of him as Silvario fired again. The girls either piled behind his weakening shield or evaded in the open air._

 _"Yeah, but what can we do? It's too strong for all of us. We need to get out of here, now!"_

 _"Then go!" I said through the channel. I dive bombed from the heavens, raining fire and hatred down on Silvario. The silver IS brought its wings up, having reached its {Secondary Shift}. The rounds impacted the impromptu shield, exploding on contact or breaching and exploding against its torso. The Silvario rushed away with me hot on its tails, firing non-stop at its retreating form_. I sighed, watching as I evaded _Silvario's_ wing attack as it was hit with Laura's high impact round.

"You know. I've heard that it's bad to live in the past." I jumped, surprised by the sudden presence of another person. I looked over my left shoulder to see Char leaning against the doorway, a small smile on her face. I sighed and stopped the file with a hand motion. It showed Ichika dropping from the sky towards the _Silvario_ as I fired at it as a distraction.

"That may be true, but something kept bugging me about it. I was reminded of it after my match." I replied, sitting back down on the floor. Char walked next to me and joined me on the floor.

"What is bugging you? It was an unmanned IS that went rogue due to faulty programming." Char replied. I shook my head.

"I thought that too, but I talked with a few of my buddies that had worked on it and it was designed to be piloted by a person. According to my source, they had just strapped the test pilot in when the armor of the torso closed around them and the IS took off. They were still able to keep in contact with the pilot and found that the IS wasn't responding to any commands and was following some predetermined path." I answered. "The pilot was able to eject and was recovered safely before we were called to remove it." I added, seeing Char's horrified face. She sighed in relief and I chuckled.

"Why would an IS that had shown amazing amounts of promising potential and was seemingly flawless in every way... go crazy and have to be destroyed?" I muttered. Char shrugged and I sighed before standing and walking over to a couple bags in the corner of the room. "I'm heading down to RnD. Care to join me?" I asked as I walked out of the door. The file closed and the room brightened as I heard Char jog up beside me and we walked down to the Development floor.

 _Research and Development floor..._

"Hi, is there a workspace I could commandeer for a little while?" I asked as Char and I walked in the door. A scientist pointed to a bench farther into the room and I thanked him before shouldering my bag again and weaving my way towards the bench, Char close behind me. I set the bag gently on my bench and walked around to the opposite side and turning a couple of the machines nearby as Char sat down near my bag. She glanced at the bag before looking back at me.

"What are we doing here, Zeke?" She asked. I noticed a couple of the technicians look our way as I finished starting the last machine I needed before returning to my bench.

"You are watching, I am testing equipment." I said as my left arm was encased in Light's armor before I slid it into one of the machines. There were many exclamations, Char the loudest, of personal safety and crazy IS pilots. I just watched the screen next to my face as the machine did its job before stopping. I withdrew my arm, unharmed from the machine and the room collectively let out a breath. I let the machine process its data and sent the results to my bench. It was displayed between Char and I.

"What the hell, Zeke!" Char yelled. I shushed her and pointed as the results were displayed _: No IS Core Found. Search Again? Y/N._

"That is what, Char. How can I have an IS without a core?" I asked. She shook her head.

"You can't. The core is what makes the IS an IS. Without it there's nothing." She answered. I nodded.

"Exactly! So where's mine?" I replied. She shrugged and I looked around the room.

"This question is addressed to everyone in the room. The IS I currently am piloting doesn't have a core. So, if an IS has to have a core, why doesn't mine?" I said. The room went silent before people started talking and conversing with each other. I unzipped my bag and looked into it before reaching in and grabbing something out of it. It was circular in shape and fit snugly in my palm. I looked around the room before finding who I was looking for and yelled. "Hey! Catch!" before tossing the item to the technician. She caught it and looked at it before her jaw dropped. The rest of the room followed her example.

"Is this a..." She started, but I cut her off.

"Yes. And it's very special to me. I want you to go over it for me." I said.

"No need. It's a dead core. If I had to guess as to where it came from... A _Custom Raphael Revive_. The Second Series. Right?" She asked. I nodded.

"Right and wrong. It's from the IS _Digital Prototype_ , my first IS." I answered. Char gave me a thoughtful look and I just waved my hand at her playfully before taking the core back and walking to the second machine I had turned on. I unrolled my left arms sports sleeve, exposing the gleaming silver metal of my left arm to the rest of the room. I ran the arm with _Proto's_ core in hand through the machine before withdrawing it again and I set the core in Char's hands as the data displayed on my bench. I sent it to the rest of the room and they looked it over.

"Impossible..."  
"No way!"  
"How in the world?"

Those were just a few of the comments made as they read over the data shown. "What are they so surprised at?" Char asked next to me. I highlighted several strings of data and enlarged them, mimicked by the other tables.

"Can everyone hear me alright?" I asked, getting several nods and thumbs up before I turned back to my bench and I began my explanation.

"When I scanned my armor, the machine couldn't find a core in the system. Of course, that should be impossible. And as the lady said, this core is dead. I can attest to the fact that _Proto_ is dead. I watched it happen." I took a breath before continuing, "So, two items that don't work and are highly incompatible. I scan the both of them at once and the machine gave me this reading." I said, highlighting another set of data in the smaller section I had isolated. "This says that a functioning IS is being scanned. Not true, so why is it giving me that data?" I asked the room.

"Faulty machinery?" One person asked. I shrugged.

"Maybe, let's try another one then." I replied, taking _Proto's_ core back into my left hand and I walked to another machine. I repeated my earlier actions and sent the new data to my bench for comparison. I walked back and set the core back down before pulling both sets of data up side by side.

"It's a match." She said. I ran it through the computer and it displayed a 99% on the screen.

"So it isn't the machine. Any other ideas?" I asked.

"Is the core truly dead?" Another asked. I walked to the third machine I had turned on and set the core in place before the machine started working. It beeped and I removed the core. The machine beeped again and I checked the display. My face lost all color quickly.

"Zeke? Is everything alright?" Char asked, moving around the table towards me.

"Is there any IS frames without cores in the Academy?" I demanded, my attention still on the screen in front of me.

"There's a couple in Hangar B. They're extras in case one of the others were damaged. We could swap the core between them and work on the damaged one while not losing an IS." Someone yelled from another corner of the room. I didn't wait for anyone else to speak before taking off for the door, core in hand.

"Zeke! What in the world?" Char muttered.

"I think I know what's wrong." The girl from earlier said, pointing to the machine that had checked the core. Char, curious, walked over and looked at the screen. Flashing on it was the following.

 ** _Core life detected. Connect to IS frame ASAP! I repeat. Connect the core to an IS frame immediately!_**

"Oh my god!" Char said before following my path out of the room. She was quickly followed by the rest of the room's occupants.

 _Hangar B, with Zeke..._

 _"Hang on, bro. We're almost there."_ I thought, skidding around another corner and slamming the door into the hangar open. I quickly looked around the room, finally sighting the frames mentioned earlier. I jumped over the safety railing to the ground a few feet below and darted towards the nearest frame. I checked over the frame, noting that several pieces and parts were missing and I moved to the next one. This one was in similar condition. I gritted my teeth as I moved to the last frame. It was covered in a tarp and I grabbed it and ripped it off the frame. It, along with the others, were the US 5th generation frames. It was the only frame allowed to be manufactured in the US.

"Please. Let this work." I whispered as I finished checking over the frame and located the core housing. I opened the hatch and looked at _Proto_ once more before setting the core inside the frame. I closed the opening and the IS began to start up. I used Light's superior strength and lifted the frame off the floor and set it upright. It sank to its knees and the noise got louder as other systems came online within the IS. I felt an itch start on my left shoulder blade and itched it, still looking at the IS as the frame lit up with green and blue lights under the frame as it began to come online. The itch only worsened and the IS clenched its hands as it stood. I backed away slightly as it stood. Then the yelling started.

At first, it was just a buzz at the back of my head. But it steadily got worse, like a headache after you hit your head on something hard. I groaned as it worsened, but shook it off before I thought I heard something behind me. I turned, but there wasn't anyone or anything there. I turned back and it was like something was trapped in my head and it was screaming. I grabbed my head, eyes shut tight. I missed as the IS mimicked my motion and we both sank to our knees holding our heads. That was how Char and the RnD group found us as soon as they made it to the hangar. I dropped to my hands and knees and the IS mirrored my motions, both hands landing on either side of me. Then the thoughts started.

 _"Pain... So much pain!"_  
 _"Why did I decide to do that? Why?"_

 _"Hello?" I_ asked. The voice went silent before I felt the familiar probing in my head before something tore into my head. I yelled and threw my mental blocks up, watching as a ravaged and beaten _Proto_ ripped at my block.

 _"You! You did this! By keeping her instead of turning her over like you were told to. Now I'm dying because of it!"_ He yelled as he ripped at my block harder. I grimaced and stood at the top of my block. I crossed my arms and glared down at _Proto_ as I yelled.

 _"Digital Prototype. ID Number: #10438269432. Core registered: #005. Pilot ID: Zeke Altec. Stand down!"_ I yelled, my military training kicking in as I raised my voice. _Proto_ froze as the code was processed and I sighed.

 _"How do I know it's you?"_ He questioned. I smirked _. Same old Prototype._

 _"Promise not to tear my head open this_ time?" I retorted. He nodded and I dropped my barrier. He walked in and looked around, looking at things only he could see before turning to look at me.

 _"You look good for a dead man_." I said, looking him up and down. He looked down at himself before looking back at me.

 _"And you're all grown up. How long has it been?"_ He replied.

 _"About 16 years since we were last together. We've got a lot to catch up on... Brother_." I said, smiling. He looked at me and I called the pistols he had given me. I handed him the one he had written his message to me on before we lost connection and he reread his message to me.

 ** _"These are for you, little brother. Use them well, make good choices and we'll see each other again someday."_** He said, tearing up. I grinned.

 _"I didn't exactly do what you wanted, but I don't really regret it."_ I said, rubbing my left shoulder. The itch had disappeared finally. He looked at me, a confused look on his face. I chuckled.

 _"I've been in prison for the last 15 years, Proto. Char and I had a kid. The world has started producing the 5th generation of IS. You tell me_." I teased.

"I missed you." I whispered.

"I missed you too." He replied. Tears were shed, though we'd both deny it. I introduced everyone to Proto, my big brother and IS. He got used to his new body and I helped him.


	5. Will You Marry Me?

"Charlotte Dunois... Will you. No, too mainstream. Come on Zeke, you can do better than that!" I said, grumbling as I fingered the engagement ring I had bought a few week prior. I stood up from my one knee position and paced around the empty apartment. Keiko was out with some friends and Char had to get some groceries and would be bringing Keiko back with her. I intended to pop the big question tonight.

 _"It isn't that hard to ask her a simple question, so why am I freaking out like a little kid?"_ I thought, running a hand through my hair as I sighed and slumping my shoulders. I dropped my hand and my hair was left sticking up in multiple places. I grumbled and tried to fix it, but the hairs were stubborn and refused to go down. I sat on the couch and let my head fall onto the back of it with a _THUD._ I just mumbled some more and continued to try and figure out what had me acting weird.

 _"Is it the fact that I'm asking the love of my life to marry me?"_ My internal voice asked.

"No, we've basically done that anyway." I answered myself.

 _"Is it a hidden fear? Maybe about her father, or what others will think?"_ It questioned.

"One, I can handle her father. Two, so what?" I replied.

 _"What about the fear that she'd say no?"_ It guessed, leaving me to stew in the possibility of Charlotte saying no. I didn't have an answer.

 _Later..._

"We're home!" Char announced as she opened the door, grocery bags and Keiko in tow. I flew awake from my unexpected nap and ended up sprawled all over the floor. I opened my eyes to see the ring right in front of my face. I quickly grabbed it and slid it into my back pocket just as Char appeared and landed on my back, pinning me to the floor again.

"So, what have you been doing all day? Not napping I hope." Char teased. I grunted and pushed up. We both ended up on the floor again, just side by side this time.

"No, I haven't been napping all day. In fact, I don't remember falling asleep in the first place to be honest." I replied. Char laughed as I rolled onto my back and I heard music start playing. _(Marry You by Bruno Mars)_

"What is that?" Char asked as we both sat up. I shrugged and we stood before I listened and followed the sounds down the hall and we arrived at Keiko's room. I cracked the door open and found Keiko dancing around her room as the music flew through the air. Char leaned on my back and looked in as well. We both smiled as she spun around her room, carefree smile on her face and laughter mixing with the music. It was amazing to watch, but that wasn't it. Char stopped leaning on me and opened the door without alerting Keiko. I stood in the doorway as Char got her attention and before too long the two of them were dancing and laughing hand in hand around the room. I laughed to myself before an urge hit me, an urge to do... something.

 _"Ah, what the hell."_ I thought before stepping into the room myself and slipped Keiko out of Char's arms and we were the two spinning and grinning as the music started to come to a close. I finally knew what I was feeling...

"Char." I said as the song finished and she rested her head on my chest. I could swear the ring was burning in my back pocket and I slipped a hand in and grabbed it. I sighed and said again.

"Char... Charlotte." She lifter her head from my chest and looked up at me. Her purple irises meeting my forest green ones. I smiled at her, glancing at Keiko before looking down at my clenched hand. I took a deep breath and looked at her again.

"Is everything alright Zeke?" Char asked, leaning a little closer. I sighed again, my whole body trembling.

"Yeah. And no." I said, looking at my hand again. "I have a question to ask you Char. And it's a big one." I said, rubbing the back of my head. She looked at me before nodding to encourage me. I felt my legs shaking and they felt like if I didn't get on one knee, I was going to fall to both knees soon. I smiled as I looked down and sat her down on Keiko's bed while I went to one knee.

"Charlotte Dunois. From the first time I met you I knew that I wouldn't be able to ever let you go. I was head over heels for the little French girl in my high school class." I started. She looked at me, tears starting to form in her eyes as a small smile graced her lips. I licked mine in apprehension before starting again.

"We've been through a lot of things together and we somehow were able to make this last. From terrorist groups to crazy fathers, we've been through it. But you never gave up on me. I never gave up on you. And I'm not going to stop now." I said, tearing up myself. I fingered the ring in my hand and took a deep breath, then raised my head and locked eyes with her as I brought the ring up between my fingers and asked. She gasped when she saw what I was holding and I faintly heard Keiko squealing somewhere.

"Charlotte Dunois, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" I asked, a small smile on my face.

"Yes! Yes! A million times YES!" She yelled, grabbing me in a huge hug. Our tears fell freely as we laughed and kissed and just plain lost it in each other's arms. I pulled away and took her hand in mine, sliding the ring on her finger.

"Well, Mrs. Altec. Shall we go corral our daughter before she starts blabbing it everywhere and we have a mess on our hands?" I asked, grinning at her as we heard Keiko going nuts outside her bedroom door.


	6. Mission is a go!

The three of us were enjoying a quiet night in the quiet of our living room. Char and I were pressed against each other, mumbling little sayings to each other and just plain enjoying each other's company. Keiko on the other hand, was grinning as she flipped through another of her many wedding planning magazines. From what I could tell from the cover, it was about dresses. Every now and then she'd let out a quiet 'ooh' before uncapping her red Sharpie and marking something else in the magazine.

"Ooh." She went, followed by a 'pop' from the pen cap before it clicked back into place and a page was turned. I laughed quietly and Char giggled in my lap. Keiko didn't even seem to hear us.

"I don't think we need to go looking for a wedding planner after all." I whispered to Char and she giggled again before nodding as we both looked at our daughter. She let out another 'ooh' before the pen was opened and something else was marked and the page was turned again. We both bust out laughing and Keiko was still oblivious to anything around her. I noticed an earbud poking out of her ear and I sighed before getting an idea. I stood and looked down at Char.

"Stay. I'll be right back." I said, and she pouted playfully at me. I grinned before making my way into Char and I's office. Well, more like storage room. I opened the door and reached blindly around the corner and grabbing my guitar from its usual place and closing the door behind me. I checked it over and wiped some dust off of it as I walked around the corner. Char grinned at me and I sat down next to her again and started playing a tune from long ago _. (Rylynn by Don Ross)_

"It's been forever since I've heard that song." she said, leaning her head on my shoulder and sighing.  
I grinned, setting the guitar down next to me on the floor and wrapped my arms around Char. She cuddled into my side and I smiled.

"Just a couple more months." I whispered. Char groaned and curled closer to me.

"Why'd we decide to wait that long again?" She mumbled into my neck. I chuckled.

"We decided to wait that long because..." I started before my phone vibrated in my pocket.

"Because... why?" She asked. I fumbled for my phone before pulling it out of my pocket and looking at the number. _Blocked number_ stared back at me.

"Sorry. Work calls." I said, showing her the phone. She froze next to me before she stood and whispered something in Keiko's ear. I looked back at my phone and faintly heard the two of them walk into our room before I hit _'Answer'._

 _"Hello and thank you for dialing... can I take your order?"_ Was what I heard as the phone connected to the secure line.

"Hello. I'd like the Stratos Special please." I replied.

 _"One moment please."_ The voice on the other side said. I faintly heard the sound of fingers on a keyboard over the line and grinned before my line was switched over to our contact.

 _"Zeke. We need you to come in."_ A man's voice said over the phone. I sighed.

"Alright. I'll get Charlotte and we..."

 _"This mission does not require Ms. Dunois. Come in, we'll explain everything when you arrive."_ The man interrupted. I opened my mouth to question him, but the line went dead before I could start. I glared at the phone in my hand before closing down the call screen and returning my phone to my pocket. I ran a hand through my hair and let out a breath before dropping my hand. I stood and knocked on the door.

"Char... Work just called and I need to go in. I'm not sure when I'll be back." I said through the door. I heard a faint 'ooh' and a pop before grabbing my pre-prepared 'work' bag. Something fell off of the top of it and hit the floor with a clatter. I turned and looked where the sound had originated from and bent down. I grabbed the object off the floor and held it in my hand as I stood. It was a white bracelet, probably Keiko's. I shrugged and without thinking placed the bracelet in my pocket as I shouldered my bag and walked out of the door to the parking garage next door. I placed my bag inside before sliding inside the car and starting it and heading towards the Academy.

 _Academy Front Entrance,_

"Thanks Tom. I hope this won't be a common occurrence." I said as I walked into the Academy, waving at the night watchman. Tom waved back and returned to his post when the door shut behind me. I turned around and made my further into the Academy, trying to think of why the higher-ups needed me to come in so late. I swiped my I.D. card through a scanner and pushed the door open as the scanner flashed green before returning to normal. I was now overlooking our Command room under the Academy. It had been constructed in secret after the Academy itself had been built and was filled with the staff needed to monitor all sources of information. It was one of the largest data centers ever constructed.

"Ahh, Mr. Altec. Thank you for finally joining us." One of the board members said sarcastically as I entered the board room. I just closed the door behind me and made my way to one of the empty seats. Ichika, Houki, Laura and Rin were seated sporadically around the table. Laura and Rin had joined a few days earlier. After I had suggested bringing them on, Houki had brought it up with the higher ups and they had brought the two on. Cecilia hadn't replied yet and was seemingly unreachable at the moment. I had a plan to remedy that, of course. The man who'd spoked earlier glared at my back and my friends just gave me looks that portrayed their hidden amusement. I smiled at them as I sat down in my seat, glancing at the empty one next to me then to my friends. A message flashed across my IS HUD.

 _"We got a mission. It's in France and it involves her father. -H"_ I glanced at the only H I knew in this room, Houki. I cracked my neck as the rest of the room began the briefing.

"3 days ago, we received Intel that some the radical groups that have been popping up recently have been seen with IS units. So far, they haven't been using them publicly, but that is going to change. We called you five here to deal with this preemptively." Our Intel officer started, using the projector above our heads effectively with pictures of said IS units and the known group leaders involved.

"So why five of us? One or two would be sufficient to get the job done." Laura asked. I looked at her. She hadn't changed much in the way of appearance. She still was stuck in her militaristic ways. She had grown physically. She was taller and more, feminine. Rin was the same, she filled out well and seemed no different from when I last saw her in the Academy. Although I noticed her rubbing her ring finger and it seemed to be paler near the joint. I smirked as I turned my attention back to rest of the room. Under the table I typed a message.

 _"So, who's the lucky guy? ;) -Z"_ Rin showed no obvious reaction to my message, but sent a small glance/glare my way. I just smirked as somebody answered Laura's question.

"There are three different locations they are keeping their units and this is time sensitive, so you'll be splitting up for this mission. Ichika, Rin and Laura will take care of the units. Houki and Zeke, however, will be back tracing the trail these IS took to their manufacturer and shut down the supply line. We know the units came from the Dunois Corp. but we don't have the material needed to shut them down at the moment. The reason for Ms. Dunois not being in attendance for this meeting." The guy from earlier answered. I gritted my teeth at the smirk he was unsuccessful in hiding completely. I fingered my engagement ring in contemplation, not noticing the glances my friends threw at me before seeing my action and their eyes went wide as they caught sight of said ring. I smirked when I noticed their glances before standing up.

"Well, I guess this would be the best time to bring this to everyone's attention since we're all here. I'm engaged, to _Ms. Dunois._ " I said, copying the guy's voice from earlier when he said Charlotte's name. "I would appreciate it if you wouldn't talk behind her back since she's not here. I don't like it." I said, letting my voice drop to a slightly dangerous level at the end as I cracked my knuckles while looking at the culprit. He blanched at the new information plus my icy glare sent in his direction. I sat back down and set my hands on the table, folded so that the ring was visible to the whole room. A couple people wrote something down before the meeting continued on.

"You deploy immediately. Split up when you reach French territory." Our Commanding Officer (CO) said and Laura and I reflexively snapped a salute to him. The three of us consecutively chuckled and Houki, Ichika, Laura, Rin and I walked out of the room and towards the Academy front entrance. The girls seemed ready to pounce and were barely restraining themselves. I grinned and as soon as we were out the front door I jumped and deployed _Light_ as the girls jumped for me. They met empty air and Ichika and I laughed as they glared at the both of us.

"You can interrogate both Char and I when we get back. We'll meet up at her place, yeah?" I said as I landed and my helmet unfolded from my face. The girls reluctantly agreed before the five of us were in the air and headed overseas.

(Scene Change)

"Time till split, 30 seconds." Laura called. The rest of us acknowledged her and shifted into our assigned groups. I was going over the plan in my head before I was interrupted by a private comm.

 _Ichika..._ I read before opening the channel.

"What's up man? Pre-mission jitters?" I asked, looking at Ichika's cam display.

"No, I'm fine. Could you... I mean would you..." He stuttered. I smiled. _So he really does care._

"Don't worry, I read you. Loud and Clear." I said conspiratorially. He thanked me and closed the channel. I smirked.

"Split in 3... 2... 1... Split up!" Laura counted down before she, Rin and Ichika broke off from Houki and I towards their objectives.

"We'll keep in contact as long as we can." I radioed to the trio. They acknowledged me before Houki bumped me and pointed down. I looked in the direction she was pointing.

 _"Red truck, 3 o'clock. Looks like our target."_ She said. I zeroed in on the truck she described and checked it for myself. I switched to x-ray and found multiple crates stacked with hundreds of parts in the bed of the truck.

"Follow from a distance. I'm going to get a closer look." I radioed and began descending towards the truck. I was just above the truck when Houki yelled over the radio.

 _"Watch your six! We got more incoming!"_ I checked behind me and saw more headlights headed towards the truck.

"Check the truck beds. See if they're carrying anything." I replied before landing softly on the back of the truck so that the driver wouldn't notice me. I lifted the tarp covering the bed and slid under it as the rest of the trucks pulled up near my truck. All the trucks collectively sped up and I waited for anything to happen.

 _"Zeke. Those other trucks are carrying similar supplies like the one you're in. I think it's safe to say this is how they get their IS."_ Houki informed me. I gave her a nod through my face cam before flipping over and switching on a light mounted on my helmet.

"Alright. I'm transmitting a visual to you now. Stream it back to base for me. My range is reduced at the moment." I said as I started the camera next to the camera and ran my vision over the crates. Specifically the logos printed on the boxes. "Let's see... That looks like the Dunois Corporation logo there. These crates were shipped to a port nearby. That's our next stop, Houki. Tell me when we're clear." I said, shutting off my light and camera. I laid on the crates for about 10 minutes before the trucks came to a stop and I heard the driver get out. I went silent, listening to the drivers converse for a little bit before leaving for who knows where.

 _"There's one still by the trucks. Go on my signal and run to the trees on your 8 o'clock."_ Houki said. I switched to thermal and located the remaining person before I heard Houki say go. I flipped the tarp up and jumped out, pulling the tarp back into place before sprinting for the trees.

 _"I hope the others are okay..."_ Houki muttered as I made it to the trees. I sighed as I joined her in the air and we headed for the port.

"Me too, Houki. Me too." I replied. As we neared the docks, we heard an explosion and looked to see a fireball climbing into the sky.

(Scene Change) _3rd person's POV_

 _"My base is down."_ Rin radioed, not that she needed too. The giant fireball flying into the sky was pretty self-explanatory.

 _"As is mine."_ Laura chimed in. Ichika looked in her direction and found that the base was seemingly normal. Except for the fact that Laura was walking out the front door. Literally.

"Alright. Form up on me and we'll take down this last one together. They just went on alert after someone noticed Rin's fireball." Ichika replied and soon the two girls were crouched next to Ichika as he overlooked the base. Spotlights had been activated and were sweeping the sky sporadically. A couple IS had been deployed and were patrolling around the base.

 _"Recon to Strike. Got some Intel that points to the harbor. Recon is heading there now and will commence when you strike the last base."_ Zeke's voice filtered through the channel.

"Roger that Recon. We'll be commencing our strike soon." Ichika replied.

 _Affirmative Strike. Also, tell that dragon to cool it. We don't need to start a natural disaster."_ Zeke's amused tone bled through and Ichika and Laura caught the embarrassed look on Rin's face before the channel was shut down.

"Alright, here we go!" Ichika said as the trio made their way into the base.

(Scene Change) _Back to Zeke's POV_

"Well, Rin's showing off again." I said as I closed the channel. Houki laughed beside me. Both of us had seen the massive fireball as we flew to the harbor. We were sitting on a hill overlooking the harbor chatting as we waited for any sign of Ichika and the others. We quieted down after that and lapsed into a spell of silence.

"Why'd you do it?" Houki asked vaguely. I looked at her, confused.

"Do what?" I asked.

"Why'd you kill all those people?" She clarified. I looked down at my hands. The different faces of those I killed flashing before my eyes. I shook my head to clear them out. I sighed before I looked back to the harbor.

"I killed the first 4 because of what happened to Proto. They'd given us data for a weapon designed to kill _Gospel_. I had locked it up and buried it in Proto's programming. Then, when we were fighting the _Silvario,_ the weapon came up while I was unconscious. Proto tried to destroy it, but it just destroyed some other data and came back. _Gospel_ came up with an idea to remove the coding, but it was risky. He agreed to try it and it ended up killing him. The first four were the scientists, coders, and higher-ups that were involved with it." I said, my breath shuddering as I recalled the memories.

"I watched my best friend die in front of me. I felt his pain as he was destroyed from the inside out." I stuttered, clenching my fist. Houki was silent as she processed what I'd just told her.

"And the last one?" She whispered. I went from sad to angry in a split second as I remembered _him._

"Did Charlotte ever tell you about her childhood?" I asked. She nodded.

"She told us she was an illegitimate child. That she was sent by her father to the Academy under the guise as a man to steal data for his company." She said. I nodded.

"All of it was true, but what she hasn't told anyone but Orimura and I is that she was... raped. One of the scientists raped her in her father's lab. He's the final person I killed. I don't think I need to explain how I felt when I found that out." I said, growling

"No. No you don't." She muttered. I sighed and shook my head.

"We should get going." I said, standing. I helped Houki up and we deployed our IS again. We took off towards the harbor.

 _"Recon, Strike Leader. The last base is down. We'll meet you at the harbor."_ Ichika's voice said in my ear. I nodded.

"Roger that Strike Lead. Recon is beginning their infiltration. Keep us posted." I replied. The channel closed as Houki and I landed just inside the hangar. _Akatsubaki_ returned to standby and I removed my helmet of _Light._

"Ready?" I asked. Houki nodded and we ran to the main building in the harbor.

We made our way up to the doorway and she grabbed the door handle and looked at me.

"Ready?"" She asked. I summoned a miniaturized {Rain of Saturday} in my hands and nodded. She nodded and opened the door. It swung silently on its hinges and I walked in quietly, followed closely by Houki. She shut the door and the rooms occupants turned to look. My helmet snapped back into place and Houki ducked behind me as I said:

"Anyone that wants to survive the night will walk to the center of the room and sit down." I said, my voice loud enough to be heard, but not carry through the rest of the building. Everyone walked from their posts and sat in a circle on the floor. I felt Houki shift behind me before she too stepped out, face covered with an improvised mask courtesy of _Akatsubaki_.

"My associate here will be gathering some information. Do as she says and we'll all see tomorrow. Okay?" I said as Houki scanned the terminals before walking to one and typing away. She gave a small sound of what I guessed was success before she walked to the window near the door and looked out. She opened the door and tapped my shoulder on the way out. I backed towards the door and a small signal jammer, no larger than my finger formed on my pointer finger. I tapped said finger on the wall like I was signaling someone when I was just placing the jammer. I backed out of the door and closed it before sprinting away. I ducked behind some crates and Houki grabbed my shoulder. I looked at her and she gave me a smile before we flew out of the harbor.

"Recon 1 to Strike team. Data retrieved and we are heading home."

 _"Roger that, Recon."_ Ichika said.

 _"Last one back is cleaning the Academy."_ Rin yelled before she blew past Houki and me. We gave each other a look before increasing our speed and passing Rin easily. A faint 'HEY!' reached my ears but I as too focused on the race.

 _Back at Char's apartment..._

I stopped myself inches from the apartment's exterior with a {Reverse Ignition Boost}. I turned and caught Houki just before she hit the apartment as well. We both turned and watched as Laura, Rin and Ichika duked it out. Ichika used his {Double Ignition Boost} to take the lead and held it all the way to the apartment. Laura caught Rin in her {A.I.C} effectively making Rin, the challenger, last.

"Not cool." Rin said, pouting as we all landed and deactivated our IS. We all laughed and walked into the building. Char, while surprised by all the bodies outside her door, was none the less excited for company. I grabbed a balloon that was floating down from the ceiling and an idea popped into my head.

"Char, follow me." I whispered as I grabbed a few more of the balloons and we made our way into the hallway

 _A few minutes later... Nightcore- Till The Sun Burns Out_

Houki, Ichika, Laura and Rin were sitting on the couch and one of the seats in the living room when a beat started moving through the house. Char walked out and I walked out of the hallway, singing with a higher pitched voice and guitar in hand.

 _I've walked you to your door_  
 _A hundred nights before_  
 _And I'll walk you to the end of the world_

 _Cause if falling into love_  
 _Is Heaven's wonder drug_  
 _I'm addicted and only you can fix me girl_

 _I'm gonna love you til the sun burns out_  
 _Love you til the sun burns out_  
 _And I'll chase away your clouds_  
 _Love you till the sun burns out_  
 _Wanna hold you till the moon shuts down_  
 _Til the stars are on the ground_  
 _Til the end of time is found_  
 _Love you till the sun burns out_

 _Oooo Oo_  
 _Till the sun burns out, yeah_  
 _Oooo Oo_

 _If the water turns to fire_  
 _If the fairy tales are lies_  
 _If the mountains melt like ice_  
 _Still I'll be here_

 _And if love is just a choice_  
 _I choose to lose my voice_  
 _Singing every song_  
 _Only for your ears_

 _I'm gonna love you til the sun burns out_  
 _Love you til the sun burns out_  
 _And I'll chase away your clouds_  
 _Love you till the sun burns out_  
 _Wanna hold you till the moon shuts down_  
 _Til the stars are on the ground_  
 _Til the end of time is found_  
 _Love you till the sun burns out_

 _Oooo Oo_  
 _Till the sun burns out, yeah_  
 _Oooo Oo_

 _So look me in the iris_  
 _Of all beauty you're the finest_  
 _I don't say these words to just anyone_

 _Nooo_

 _And I will never leave your side, no_

 _(Gonna love)_  
 _I'm gonna love you til the sun burns out_  
 _Love you til the sun burns out_  
 _And I'll chase away your clouds_  
 _Love you till the sun burns out_

 _Oooo Oo_  
 _Till the sun burns out, yeah_  
 _Oooo Oo_  
 _Till the sun burns out_  
 _Oooo Oo_  
 _Till the sun burns out_  
 _Oooo Oo_  
 _Till the sun burns out_

By the time I finished, my voice had basically returned to normal by the end of the song. Ichika seemed confused along with Laura. Rin was laughing her butt off and Houki was trying not to join her.

"How'd you get your voice to do that?" Laura asked. I grinned and pointed to the hallway as another song began to play. Char had slipped away and was now walking out of the doorway like I had. _Nightcore- Run Devil Run_

 _I always knew you were a bad boy_  
 _I used to think that it was cool_  
 _You took me down just like a Rob Roy_  
 _But now I'm coming after you_

 _Run, devil, run, run, devil, run, run Run, devil, devil, run, run_

 _I never knew about your red horns_  
 _I never saw your evil start_  
 _You used to be what I would live for_  
 _But then you went and slapped my heart_

 _The promises that you promised_  
 _are about as real as an air guitar_  
 _So watch your back 'cause Im going to_  
 _steal your car_

 _You better run, run, run, run, run_  
 _'Cause there's going to be some hell to pay_  
 _You better run, run, run, run, run_  
 _And that's the only thing I'm going to say, hey_  
 _I wish I'd known right from the start_  
 _that I was dancing with the dark_  
 _You better run, run, run, run, run_  
 _Devil, run, run, devil, run, run_  
 _Run, devil, devil, run, run_

 _Now that you're living with the vampires_  
 _You better get yourself a gun_  
 _I'll make you sing just like a boy's choir_  
 _I'll string you up to have some fun_

 _Run, devil, run, run, devil, run, run Run, devil, devil, run, run_

 _You better run, run, run, run, run_  
 _'Cause there's going to be some hell to pay_  
 _You better run, run, run, run, run_  
 _And that's the only thing I'm going to say, hey_  
 _I wish I'd known right from the start_  
 _that I was dancing with the dark_  
 _You better run, run, run, run, run_  
 _Devil, run, run, devil, run, run_  
 _Run, devil, devil, run, run_

 _Run devil, run, run, devil, run, run Run devil, devil, run, run_

 _I'm throwing' the trash, clearing' the junk_  
 _I'm lighting' the cannon, you're going to get sunk_  
 _You better sail off to the seven seas_  
 _There's not enough room for you and for me_  
 _(Once again, if you please)_  
 _There's not enough room for you and for me_

 _You better run, run, run, run, run_  
 _'Cause there's going to be some hell to pay_  
 _You better run, run, run, run, run_  
 _And that's the only thing I'm going to say, hey_  
 _I wish I'd known right from the start_  
 _that I was dancing with the dark_  
 _You better run, run, run, run, run_  
 _Devil, run, run, devil, run, run_  
 _Run, devil, devil, run, run_

 _Run, devil, run, run, devil, run, run Run, devil, devil, run, run_

Char sat down as we all applauded her. Ichika and Laura were still confused. I laughed again before looking at them and holding up a balloon. I untied the knot as I said.

"Before intaking helium, I sound like this." I sucked in a breath of helium from the balloon. "But after..." I trailed off, the pitch of my voice high again. I handed the balloon to Ichika and he took a little bit.

"What do you mean its," He didn't go any further after he noticed he sounded different. We all laughed as he panicked. I stopped laughing, still sounding higher.

"Dude, trust me. Your voice returns to normal after a little while." I said, trying not to laugh as my pitchy voice tried to sound comforting.

We all had a good laugh and everyone took turns with the balloons. Rin had the highest pitched voice of us all. We bid farewell after a while and I was quick to crash on Char and I's bed. I vaguely heard a voice say something before I lost consciousness.

 _"Core scan detected, masking signal of Core #000 nicknamed: Core Z. I hope she doesn't find us this time."_


	7. Shit hits the fan!

Ichika, Houki, Laura, Rin, Char and I were sitting in Char's living room when the TV flashed a message and we all turned as it played.

"This just in. We have just received what appears to be a message from the terrorist group, Phantom Task." The newscaster said before the video played.

 _"To the pilots that attacked our bases in France... I would like to thank you for your assistance with that little problem. The personnel and pilots that occupied those bases were becoming quite, resistant to our influence."_ A woman's voice said. We all looked at each other as the group's name popped up.

"So they're still operating." Ichika said. The rest of us were silent as the message continued.

 _"For those that are unaware of what transpired two nights ago in the French countryside, I'll inform you. That night, when the bases were to receive a new shipment of IS parts. Three IS attacked and decimated three of our bases. While they were doing that, two more broke into the nearby harbor and managed to steal information vital to our secrecy."_ The woman continued. As we listened, small grins broke out on a few faces.

"Hell yeah we wrecked your bases!" Rin cheered.

"They weren't very well used." Laura said stoically. The rest of us however, were trying to figure something out.

"How'd they know?" Houki asked the million dollar question.

 _"While the bases and information are a great loss, they are viable sacrifices to learn your identities. Ichika Orimura,"_ the woman said. But to the rest of us, it was like the death bell tolling in the distance.

 _"Laura Bodewig."_ The bell rings again.

 _"Huang Lingyin."_ Again the bell rang.

 _"Houki Orimura."_ ( _You get the idea)_

 _"Zeke Altec."_ I was probably the most calm of the entire group. The rest were staring at the screen in disbelief and shock. I pulled my phone out and as I unlocked it, a call came through. I tapped the 'answer' button and out it to speakerphone before laying the phone on the table.

 _"Zeke. You need to come in."_ The caller said.

"And the others?" I asked. The rest of the room looked at my phone as we conversed.

 _"We are currently trying to contact them."_

"Don't bother. They're here with me and Char. We'll be there in a few." I said before ending the call. I returned my phone to my pocket before standing.

"Char. Call Keiko's school. Tell them we need to pull Keiko out of school early." I said as I waved to Ichika and Laura to follow me. She nodded and pulled out her phone and dialed a number.

"Ichika, Laura. Take these." I said as I opened the door to the office/storage room. I grabbed two bags and handed them to each of them. I moved further into the room and grabbed another bag before making my out of the room and we returned to the rest. I set my bag down and unzipped it. It unrolled to show numerous weapon parts and pieces.

"Laura, start assembling what you can. I'll help you in a minute. Rin. How soon can you get to the Academy?" I asked. Rin looked at me before she shook her head and answered.

"If I've got the clearance, a couple minutes with _{Shen Long},_ why?" She asked.

"Consider yourself cleared. Get there and warn them of a possible attack. We'll be a little bit behind you. Radio me when you get there." I said, shooing her out of the apartment. A minute later, the sound of thrusters shook the building slightly.

 _"To the named pilots and their loved ones."_ The room went still.

 _"We applaud you. But we can't let this go unanswered. We know where you all hide away from the press and public. This is where you get what is coming to you. Let the games begin."_ The woman said before the video cut.

"Ichika. You and Houki are next. You'll take the bags and get to the Academy as fast as you can. Let me know when you do." I said, helping Laura finish assembling the last few guns. We packed them away in the bags they were in and Ichika and Houki stored them. I got the message from Rin and shooed the couple out the door.

"Laura, you and Char." I began.

"No! You're coming with us!" Char yelled. I turned and was enveloped in Char.

"Someone's got to get Keiko. And while I know Laura is more than able, I need to know she's alright." I said.

"I just got you back. I'm not losing you now." Char countered. I smiled a little.

"I'm not going anywhere." I said, giving Laura a look. She nodded and grabbed Char before she could protest and Laura took off. I looked around the apartment, mentally thinking of all that needed to come. I swept over all of the apartment, grabbing this and that and storing items before my phone rang. I looked at it.

"Unknown number. Of course." I muttered before answering it.

 _"It's been awhile, Zeke. How was prison?"_ The voice from earlier said in my ear. I chuckled.

"I enjoyed myself for the duration of my stay. How has Madoka been, Squall?" I replied. The newly identified Squall let out a little laugh before she answered.

 _"I can't complain. She's the ever obedient girl as before. A bit more temperamental since her last family reunion, but that's to be expected. How's Keiko?_ " She asked innocently. My neutral face twisted into a snarl.

"If you even think of hurting her." I left my threat go unfinished.

 _"I won't hurt her. I can't say the same for any of the others though."_ She replied in a carefree tone. I hung up. I looked out the window and ran to the balcony door. I opened it and shut it behind me before _{Light}_ formed and I was on my way to Keiko.

(Scene Change) _Charlotte's POV_

Laura set me on the ground when we reached the Academy and I looked to the sky, hoping to see Zeke flying in unharmed with Keiko. The gray/blue sky stared back in indifference.

"Charlotte. We should get inside." Laura called, grabbing my arm before pulling me into the Academy. We made our way through the halls and doorways to the Command room. We were greeted by Rin and the others.

"Where's Zeke?" Rin questioned.

"He went to go get their daughter. She's in school now." Laura said. We all sat down in the hangar, waiting for any word of Zeke, or worse.

"They wouldn't really, you know, attack this place. Would they?" Houki asked. Laura was the first to speak.

"While it would seem like a suicide mission, it's actually quite advantageous for them. If they were to force us to leave the Academy, they'd have access to all of the databases we are able to access. And it wouldn't be hard to use this facility to hack into other databases and networks." She said.

"Yeah, but they'd have to get past us. And all the other guards here as well." Ichika said, trying to bring some hope back into the picture.

"But we don't know how strong they are. For all we know they could overwhelm this place in seconds." Rin said, downing everyone's spirits again.

 _"Please. Be safe."_ I thought as I looked to the sky again. That was the only warning we all had before the first missiles hit the Academy.

(Scene Change) _Back to Zeke..._

I landed at Keiko's school and palmed the white bracelet in my hand. I scanned the school and found Keiko before running into the building. I had removed my helmet, but the rest of _Light_ still encased me. I opened the door of Keiko's classroom and everyone looked at me.

"Keiko. We need to go, now!" I said urgently as everyone looked at me still. The teacher stood and made his way towards me.

"And who are you?" She asked, looking me up and down as Keiko packed her things away.

"Sorry. I forgot we haven't met. I'm Zeke. Her father. Anything else you need to know or can I get my daughter and go please?" I said as I brushed past her and helped Keiko finish. I handed her the white bracelet and together we made our way out of the school.

"What's going on dad?" She asked as we stepped out of the school.

"The past is coming back to haunt us. And you're in the middle of it." I said as _Light_ returned my helmet. _Gospel_ covered Keiko and together we made our way towards the Academy. I took the lead and continually scanned ahead of us.

"What do you mean by that?" She persisted.

"Do you know about the terrorist organization called Phantom Task?" I replied. My scans started showing signals and I had _Gospel_ stop a little ways away.

"Yeah, so?" She retorted.

"They're after your mother and me, along with some of our friends. Now stay here, I'll be right back." I said as I dove towards the nearest contact. The IS continued looking away before I landed on top of it. I quickly summoned a {Desert Fox} handgun in my hand and had it pointed at the IS.

"Why are you here?" I demanded.

"Like I'd tell you." The pilot replied. I shrugged and fired. The IS disappeared, leaving the shocked pilot sitting on the roof.

"Wanna try that again?" I asked. The pilot was stubborn, so I knocked them out and flew back up to Keiko.

"Where's mom?" Keiko asked.

"At the Academy. Let's go!" I said and we took off again. I summoned the sniper I'd used in my fight against Nora and began picking off any IS we came across. We soon came across the Academy and watched as the first barrage hit the building.

 _"Gospel. Protect her and make for the Academy. I'll cover you."_ I said, _Gospel's_ helmet nodding at me before her weaponry and extra armor returned to her frame and she rushed for the hangar. I landed on a nearby roof and took aim. Every IS that turned to engage _Gospel_ and Keiko were shot down before they could do anything. Soon, the enemies took notice of my position, but I covered them till they were in the hangar.

 _"Your turn, Z." Gospel_ said.

 _"We got you covered, bro."_ Proto said. I smirked and returned the sniper to storage before rushing for the hangar as well. I watched as blue streaks followed by green shots flew by me as _Digital Prototype_ and _Gospel_ covered me as I raced for the hangar.

 _"Watch it! You've got one right behind you. I can't hit her." Proto_ warned.

 _"I don't have an angle either." Gospel_ said. I used one of my rear cameras and looked behind me.

"Target is a 4th gen German IS. They're weak near the chest area. Lock onto them and fire when I say to." I said, checking a few programs as _Proto_ let me know he was ready. I started my mental countdown.

 _3... Proto_ raised his rifle and took aim.

 _2..._ I started some programs mentally, flaring my thrusters. The increase in heat and light disoriented the woman behind me.

 _1..._ "Now!" I yelled as I deactivated _Light._ I dropped just as _Proto's_ shot passed through where I was just a second ago. The pilot looked up to see the round flying right at her and tried to dodge, but instead put herself in just the right position to take the hit right in her chest. The IS activated its {Absolute Barrier} and dropped to the ground as _Light_ surrounded me again and I pushed the accelerator to the max.

 _"DON'T LET HIM GET INTO THE ACADEMY!"_ One of the women yelled. Seemingly unanimously, all of the IS fired their missiles and I realized that we were in trouble.

"Everyone get inside, NOW! Heavy bombardment incoming!" I yelled before the first of the barrage hit me and everything went dark.

 _"Extreme situation detected, starting activation of Core #000. First Shift activating. Phoenix program activating, marking friendlies and combatants..."_

 _"Connecting to numerous unmanned IS"_

 _3rd Person POV_

The missiles brought the Academy hangar down, trapping most of the IS and their pilots under the debris. Those that weren't trapped under the debris were stuck inside the Academy. The attackers, now apparently Phantom Task, were scanning the wreckage for any survivors.

"I'm not picking up any signs of him." One said.

"I've got a live one over here." Another said as she threw off a little more debris before dragging Laura out.

"Same here!" Rin was dragged over.

"Me too!" Ichika was thrown over to the others.

"Got one over here!" Charlotte was pulled out.

"She stays alive. He wants her back in one piece." The leader called. Char was set away from the others.

"And her?" Another called before dragging Keiko out.

"She comes too." The leader responded. Another pilot passed over the debris pile and scanned it. Her IS beeped at her as it found something.

"I've got something!" She called, drawing the attention of her comrades while she tried to pinpoint the reading. She was just about to finish when her HUD froze and was replaced with a text box.

 _"Great! You just pissed him off!"_

"What?" She said.

"Is anyone else getting this?" The pilot asked. Others nodded or verbally replied with 'yes' and other things. The debris pile shifted, a groan rising up from it.

"Take aim! We'll put this dog down before he even knows what hit him." The leader called, rallying her troops together. All of them took aim at the now visibly shaking pile of rubble. The sound of thrusters was growing ever louder. Then, they stopped. Quiet descended on the battleground, then laughter.

"Hahaha, hahahaa!" _BOOM!_ Zeke laughed before blowing a hole out of the side of the pile and he stepped out. "Did you really think it'd be that easy?! Haha! You empty headed fools! Let me show you what happens when an IS and a pilot agree on a _very evil topic_." Zeke continued, his voice dropping dangerously low and... staticky, at the end. No one moved. The personal IS users were coming too and noticed the horrified looks on their attackers faces. Everybody turned and noticed Zeke standing in the center of what had been the arena, cackling like a madman. He stopped laughing and started speaking in a monotone voice.

 _"{First Shift} unlocked, activation started. Core #000 running and {Phoenix} settings blocked. Running diagnostic. Warning! Core #000 disrupting {Phoenix} subroutines. Advise immediate shut down!_ " He said, then he started laughing again before saying.

"Yeah. Like I'd let that program cut me off again. Now where was I? Oh right!" He suddenly exclaimed before seeming disappearing and reappearing in front of the pilot that had been scanning earlier. She didn't even have time to blink before she fell out of the sky, IS deactivated. When she hit the ground, it snapped everyone out of their daze and the remaining Task members opened fire.

 _"{First Shift}, activating."_ Zeke's monotone voice said again as the combined firepower impacted him.

The personal IS users were too shocked to react. Ichika's mouth hung open. Houki stared with her hands covering her mouth. Laura blankly stared. Rin, well. Rin was grinning from ear to ear as she watched the carnage. Zeke was fighting like a madman, slashing left and right with a sword while firing with a handgun in his opposite hand. The attackers were dropping left and right.

"Backup. We need backup!" The leader started yelling. That caught Zeke's attention and he focused on her. She was falling out of the sky a few seconds later. Zeke landed on the ground again and looked around.

 _Zeke's POV..._

I had no chance of stopping myself from acting out of anger, but this wasn't me. It was... something else. If only I could remember what had happened right after I fell.

 _"You let 'him' take control. He went on a rampage during his insanity and blocked me from restraining him. But now that you're awake, we might have a chance."_ A voice said. I looked around to see that I wasn't in that Academy. I was in a whole other space.

"Where am I?" I asked.

 _"You're in my mental haven. Kind of like when you and Gospel were partners."_ The voice said. I looked around. The area warped slightly and I was now sitting above a skating arena. The kind for roller blades and skateboarders, not ice skating. A kid, probably no older that Keiko was boarding around the arena. He would start slowly before slowly building speed, but would be knocked over from an unseen entity. He'd stand right back up and try again. I jumped down into the arena and walked over to the kid as he fell over again. I helped him up and together we tried again.

"What's your name?" I asked as we stood again.

 _"I'm called some long and complicated name, but you can call me Theta."_ Theta said, stepping onto his board again and moving forward again.

"And the rampaging maniac you were talking about earlier. Who is that?" I asked, keeping him upright as he was pushed again.

 _"That'd be Core #000, but he usually goes by Z. He used to be, you know, normal. Something changed him though. He won't tell me anything, but if you can contain him again. He might tell you."_ Theta said. I nodded.

"Well, let's get you started then, {Phoenix}. I'm going to need all the help I can get." I said as I threw off the attacker again and pushed Theta forward. He raced towards a jump and was in the air seconds later.

 _"Alright. I'm in. You're turn."_ He called.

I nodded and focused before the world warped again and I was again standing in the arena. I was about to say something, but was stopped by a massive wave of pain forcing its way through my head. I gritted my teeth and pushed back. It pushed harder.

 _"You'll have to do better than that if you want to stop me."_ Z said. I grimaced and we fell to our knees.

"My head, my rules." I replied. The fight for dominance had begun.

 _Charlotte's POV..._

"What's going on?" Rin asked, sounding disappointed. Ichika and the rest looked at her like she grew a second head.

"I think that Zeke wasn't in control earlier. Something else was. He must be fighting back." I said. Everyone looked at me now before looking back to Zeke's hunched form. He was shaking his head and was talking. But it wasn't to anyone.

"Get out of my head. Get out of my head." He mumbled, gripping the ground now with a fist. I got up and walked over to him. I knelt down next to him and took his helmet in hand and lifted his face. The helmet disappeared and I was looking at him directly again. I could see the internal struggle he was waging.

"I'm always here for you." I whispered before I kissed him.

 _Zeke's POV..._

"I'm always here for you." She whispered before kissing me. I turned back to Z and he had a shocked look on his face. I grabbed him as Theta showed up.

"See you in hell." I growled before Theta locked him down and he was sent away. I looked to Theta.

"Get booted up. We're not done here." I said with a small smile on my face. He nodded happily and I took full control again. I reached a hand up to Char's face and cupped it, returning the kiss.

"I'm back. I'm back again Char." I whispered, running hand through her hair. She smiled at me before I stood.

"Stay here. I'll be right back." I said. She nodded at me before stepping back towards the rest of the group. I looked at them and noticed one face missing. I whipped back around and saw the Phantom Task reinforcements, and they had separated me from Keiko. Most of the reinforcements stayed airborne, covering the handful that actually landed. _Gospel_ had returned to standby after Keiko was pulled from the wreckage. The reinforcements didn't know about _Gospel_ , or Keiko. I started to advance towards the grounded pilots before the air units collectively raised their weapons. I stopped and looked at them, keeping an eye on the ones on the ground.

"Now now. We can't have you doing anything violent again, can we?" The leader said, having siphoned some energy from one of the other downed pilots. I turned from the air units and looked back at the leader.

"Pretty confident with your new friends. Seems similar to a couple minutes ago. Do you really think this'll turn out any different?" I replied, glancing at Keiko safely from behind my visor.

"I don't have to think about it, I know it won't end the same. You see, now we have your daughter as a hostage. And she's too young to have an IS already. So she's defenseless against us." The leader reasoned, smug.

"You're right, she is. But she isn't stupid. You take her, she'll make your efforts seem worthless. That's one of the things she's good at." I reasoned, grinning.

"No matter. We can easily handle a little girl."

"Like you handled that weak boy Ichika in the Academy. Right, good luck with that." I retorted.

 _"Ichika, Houki. Grab Charlotte and keep her back there if I can't get Keiko."_ I said on a private channel. They didn't have time to reply before I rushed forward.

"ZEKE!" Everyone yelled as the air units targeted me.

 _"{First Shift}, activation commencing."_ My IS announced as the air units fired. I grinned.


	8. I'm Seriously Pissed Off!

_Ichika's POV_

"ZEKE!" We all yelled as we lost sight of him in the explosions. Charlotte was about to rush in herself, but Zeke's request flashed through my mind and I grabbed her before she got too far out of reach.

"What are you doing? Let me go!" She yelled, IS clawing at my gauntlet.

"Believe me Charlotte. I want to help him too." I replied. She looked back at Zeke's last known location. The area was shrouded in dust and steam from the impacts. We all slumped or lowered our heads as worst case thoughts ran through everyone's heads. Charlotte fell to her knees, tears crashing to the arena floor.

"Wait, do you see that?" Cecilia asked, activating her Hyper-sensor and looking closer at the dust cloud.

"What is that sound?" Laura asked as well, drawing attention to a thumping sound.

"What. Is. That." Rin said, pointing up. We all looked up and I could vaguely make out a shape hovering in the air. Charlotte hadn't moved from her curled position on the ground, in denial.

"Stand up, Charlotte." A familiar voice said. We all looked for the source, but all that was visible was the shrouded form above us. Char stopped crying and froze. She slowly raised her head before dropping it back towards the ground.

"No. You're dead. There's no way you lived. There's no way." She mumbled, just loud enough for me to hear. I watched as the form slowly dropped towards the ground.

"Stand up, Charlotte." The voice repeated. Charlotte shook her head.

"It's not real. He's dead." She muttered. The form landed and started walking our way, wings flared and... Wait, wings?

"Stand up, Charlotte. Don't bow to these glorified cowards. You're better than that." The voice continued, gesturing to the Task members hovering around the Academy. Charlotte shook her head again, denial written on her face. Laura stepped forward and placed herself between Charlotte and the unknown.

"Who are you? What is your purpose?" Laura demanded, {Rail gun} lowering into position. Rin twirled her scimitars. Houki and I looked on, unsure.

"Who am I? I'm not even sure anymore, Laura. My purpose, that's a good question. I'll have to talk to Tabane later about that. All I know is," the figure paused before striding out of the dust shrouding their appearance. "I'm seriously pissed off." Zeke said, grinning as he strode out of the dust cloud, Keiko in his arms.

 **The next story, _Infinite Stratos: Phoenix_ , will start from basically right here. It isn't completed yet, so bear with me.**


End file.
